Jiroro
Jiroro (ジロロ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a hot-headed Sergeant '(軍曹, Gunsō) of the Nikiki Platoon. Character Jiroro thinks of himself highly and looks down on other people, even if they are high ranked or obviously superior. Although he is a mechanical genius, his attitude and unlikeability make people think he's not as smart as he is. He also has high self-esteem, which in turn makes him very egotistical. He is also extremely competitive. Statistics His blood type is AB positive. He is allergic to bunnies. Appearance Jiroro has orange skin and yellow hat, mouth, and belly. The tips of his hat flaps are black. He has fire tattoos on his arms, legs, and below his left eye. His tail stub is black. History Jiroro lived a life of galactic crime, robbing from many space stations and ambushing innocent space travellers. That's how he got the nickname, "El Fuego de la Estrella", which means "The Fire Star" in Spanish.(Although, he has no idea why people gave him a spanish nickname becazsue he has no Spanish heritige at all and there, is infact, no spanish spoeeking planet in space other than Earth) Then, when he was finally captured, he learned that the life of crime is no life to live in, and joined the army, thinking it would improve his mechanic skills and lose his guilt. Childhood For most of his childhood, Jiroro helped his father make vehicles and other machinery. In fact, Jiroro's father sent him to Super Smart Engineers' School for the Mechanically Gifted at the age of 6. Jiroro then graduated with honors but became a space criminal afterwards. As a child, his neighborhood friend was Nikiki and they spent a lot of time playing with each other, but they then became more separate during Middle school and barley talked to each other in High School Relationships 'Nikiki: Jiroro is Nikiki's rival and partner. She is usually invoked by him because he is always trying to be better then her. Although she is thankful that he's on the team, she refuses to admit it. He seems to have the most tolerance over Nikiki's anger, though. Dononon: Jiroro thinks Dononon is totally useless since most of them never really get hurt in the first place, but he still likes having him around because he's a great conversationalist. Gartete: Jiroro is usually annoyed with Gartete and likes to scare and annoy him for fun. Zakoror: Jiroro can always depend on Zakoror when it comes to hacking and other computer junk. He is one of his favorites to work with because he barely ever annoys him. Although, his negative attitude sometimes brings him down. Abilities Jiroro is a genius with mechanics, knows four types of martial arts, and has impressive physical strength. Strengths Jiroro is a mechanical genius, can smooth talk his way out of problems, knows a lot about common knowledge, and is physically strong. Weaknesses Jiroro has extreme hemophobia and trypanophobia to the point he faints at the sight of blood and needles. Jiroro also has an unlikeable personality and doesn't get along with others, along with being a womanizer. See also *Nikiki Platoon External Links Creator's Deviantart page Category:Characters Category:Keronians